


Costume Planning

by mrua7



Series: Strange, scary stories and the Man from U.N.C.L.E. [33]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrua7/pseuds/mrua7
Summary: Napoleon and Illya discuss their costumes for April Dancer's Annual Halloween Party





	

“It’s Halloween again,” Napoleon sighed. “April’s party is tonight and I’m dressing like you _tovarisch_... black suit, turtle neck, that little black cat burglar mask you wear ad nauseum.”

“Twins then,” Illya flicked a paperclip into his ashtray. “As I am dressing the same.”

“On second thought if I look like you, the ladies might forget it’s me. Better stick to my standby, _L'Empereur Napoléon.”_

“Do as you please,” Kuryakin waved, walking out the door.

That night Solo knocked on April’s door, straightening his waistcoat and red sash.

The door opened slowly, answered by another Bonaparte?

"Bonjour Napoleon,” Illya smiled...  

In the background 'La Marseillaise' was playing on the phonograph. It couldn't have been timed more perfectly...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                    

 


End file.
